Heat exchangers use indirect cooling plates to cool bulk solids that flow, under the force of gravity, through the heat exchanger. While known heat exchangers may be used to cool bulk solids having temperatures up to 400° C., these heat exchangers are unsuitable for cooling high temperature bulk solids that have temperatures above 400° C. Improvements to heat exchangers are therefore desirable.